Baby Henry
by Mia048
Summary: Un petit OS pour fêter la naissance du bébé d'Emily. 100% B&B. ENJOY !


**Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, à l'occasion de la naissance du bébé d'Emily Deschanel, un petit garçon prénommé Henry. Je suis toujours émerveillait du fait qu'elle soit maman, et j'ai toujours ce sourire stupide depuis que je l'ai su. **

**Alors après une petite discu avec Vic, connus sous le pseudo de **_**fandebones, **_**j'ai décidé d'en écrire un à l'occasion. Espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**P.S : Si quelqu'un remarque une certaine ressemblance avec une autre fiction poster sur un forum, sachez que ce n'est que par pur hasard. Je n'ai rien copié, c'est le fruit de mon imagination, je le clame haut et fort. Je suis auteur moi aussi, et je respect le travail de tout autre auteur.**

**Alors à celle qui a mis le review on disant que j'ai copié la fin de sa fiction, sache bien que je ne l'ai pas fait, peut être que je me répète mais c'est la vérité, crois le ou non, c'est ton affaire. **

* * *

><p>Brennan sortit du bureau du Docteur Milles un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Entre la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annonçait, ou plutôt lui confirmait, le succès de son dernier livre et l'anniversaire de Booth ce soir, cela ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.<p>

Elle avait bien sa petite idée sur comment lui annoncer. En fait elle avait déjà tous prévu –vu que c'était son anniversaire- du début de la soirée jusqu'à sa fin, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à changer la dîtes fin. Une Enveloppe contre une Rolex. Une enveloppe qui changera le court de leur vie à jamais. Mais dans le bon sens.

Elle monta dans sa Prius et se dirigea vers le coin des magasins huppé de la ville. Une occasion de telle méritait bien une petite robe dans le genre qu'aimait Booth. Le genre court et sexy, simple mais avec de l'effet. Elle opta pour une robe noire qui ne manquera pas de plaire à un certain agent du FBI. Finalisant son achat de chaussure, elle paya le tout et se dirigea vers sa voiture et se mit en route vers son travail.

Elle était déjà en retard, mais le Docteur Saroyan s'en était habituée, juste que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que les précédentes.

En fin d'après-midi, Brennan s'apprêtait à partir quand Angela entra dans son bureau.

« Bren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est évident Ange, je rentre chez moi. » Répondit-elle, continuant le rangement de son bureau.

« À 17h ? Tu ne quittes jamais ton travail avant 19h. »

« Bah, toute chose a un début. »

« On dirait bien que ce cher Booth t'a appris de mauvaises habitudes, » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, « déjà que tu arrives souvent en retard et maintenant tu pars plus tôt, vous êtes vraiment insatiable vous deux. »

« Angela… » Dit Brennan exaspérée, terminant son rangement avant d'éteindre son ordinateur.

« Mais faut pas avoir honte, tu sais »

« Je n'ai pas honte Ange, c'est juste que c'est l'anniversaire de Booth et je veux rentrer un peu plus tôt pour préparer le dîner, c'est tout. » Dit-elle.

Au début, elle avait pensé à aller à un restaurant, mais en y pensant un peu plus, elle s'était dit qu'un dîner en tête à tête chez eux serait beaucoup plus mieux et beaucoup plus intimiste au vu de l'occasion. Alors elle décida de préparer le dîner elle-même. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire souvent. Mais c'était pour lui faire une surprise. Ça en valait le coup.

« Préparer le dîner, hein ? En plus, cela fait plus d'un an que vous êtes ensemble et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment il est au lit. » Dit- elle avec une moue.

« Angela…On en a déjà parlé, plus d'un an de cela. » Dit-elle encore plus exaspérée que tout à l'heure.

« Mais je suis ta meilleure amie, Bren, tu pourrais au moins me dire c'est bien ou très bien. »

Brennan prit sa veste et son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, mais elle retourna vers son amie avant de sortir.

« Au revoir, Ange ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie principale de l'institut, elle entendit son amie criait, même en sachant qu'elle n'aura rien de la part de l'anthropologue.

« Et demain, à la première heure, je veux tous les détails. »

Brennan leva la main droite, lui fit un coucou de la main et sortit.

* * *

><p>Vers 20h, Brennan finalisait son dessert qui allait attendre au frais son tour pour être dégusté. Tout était prêt, la table était mise, le dîner attendait au chaud d'être servi et une musique douce se jouait dans les airs. Manquer plus que Booth. Et quand on parle du loup, Elle entendit la porte d'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes après.<p>

« Bones ? » Appela Booth, entrant dans l'appartement.

Il se stoppa net devant le décor qu'il découvrit. Il ne pensait vraiment pas à ça. Il avait prévu de commander le dîner, regardait un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis finir la soirée comme il se doit dans leur chambre. Mais apparemment sa petite amie n'était pas du même avis, elle avait sorti le grand jeu, entre les bougies qui tamisaient le salon d'une lueur douce et qui lui donnait un côté romantique, la musique et le dîner, elle avait définitivement sorti le grand jeu. Il ne soupçonnait pas ce côté romantique de Brennan, et le surprenait de jour en jour. Même après 6 ans de partenariat et 1 an de vie commune, il y avait toujours un nouveau truc à connaître sur le Docteur Temperance Brennan. Et il aimait ça.

Deux bras autour de sa taille et une joue contre son dos, le sortirent de ses pensées.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Booth se retourna pour lui faire face, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit avant de l'embrasser, « Je t'aime. »

Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir.

«Je sais, je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle, tous en déposant son front contre le sien.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une romantique. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à savoir sur moi Booth, et puis c'est un jour spécial, fallait bien que je mette un de mes talents en route pour l'occasion. »

« Ah bon, c'est un jour spécial ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, idiot, c'est juste qu'en me réveillant ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je fasse un truc pour ce soir, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. » Répondit-elle, un sourire dansant sur son visage.

« Allons dîner. » Dit-il, la tirant par le bras et sachant très bien qu'elle se moquer ouvertement de lui, mais il se promit de le lui faire payer plus tard.

Une fois installé, elle servit le dîner. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, éclatèrent de rire suite à une anecdote amusante, se lancèrent des mots doux ici et là. Bref, le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

À la fin du dessert, Booth se leva et offrit sa main à Brennan l'invitant à danser avec lui quand les premières notes de « Kiss From a Rose » se firent entendre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle se sentait drôlement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec aucun des hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie. Elle s'était voilé la face pendant beaucoup trop longtemps dans le passé en niant avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais elle avait fini par craquer le jour où en l'avait appelé -alors qu'elle était en Indonésie-, pour lui que Booth s'était fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan. Elle avait pris le premièr vol et l'avait rejoint. S'en était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus supporter le faîte de le voir dans un lit d'hôpital en attendant qu'il se réveille, après avoir joué au héros, comme à son habitude, et elle le lui avait dit une fois réveiller. Et ça c'était fini par un baiser. Un baiser qui avait marqué le début d'une histoire. L'histoire de Booth et Bones.

Elle revint au moment présent et remarque que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Elle se détacha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Viens, ton cadeau est dans la chambre. » Dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

« Bones ! » Protesta-il.

« Tais-toi et viens, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »

Elle avait laissé l'enveloppe à l'état brut, mais avis mit une fleur en ruban dessus pour rappelait le côté cadeau, et l'avait posé sur le lit. Tous en simplicité.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur lui murmurant un « vas-y » à l'oreille et elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, attendant sa réaction.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, pris l'enveloppe entre ses mains et se retourna vers elle un air questionneur.

« Ouvre. » Dit-elle.

Et il s'exécuta.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite photo, plus spécifiquement une échographie. Une écographie. Elle était enceinte. Bones était enceinte. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils essayaient, mais ça n'avait pas abouti à un résultat. Faut dire que les choses arrivent souvent le moment où on les attend le moins. Il releva son visage, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Booth. »

* * *

><p><strong>8 mois plus tard.<strong>

Un Mercredi comme les autres s'était levé sur la ville, sauf qu'il s'était démarqué un peu plus tard dans la journée par la perte des eaux et le début de contractions pour une certaine anthropologue judiciaire.

En fin d'aprè- midi, dans une salle de travail, Brennan écrasait la main de Booth toute en poussant. Un dernier effort et un cri se fit entendre, qui apporta un sourire sur les lèvres des deux parents et des larmes sur le visage de Brennan avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement sur le lit.

« Félicitations, c'est un petit garçon. » Déclara le Docteur Milles. «Vous voulez couper le cordon ?»

Booth déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Brennan et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de se diriger vers le médecin et couper le cordon qui reliait son fils à sa maman.

Une infirmière enveloppe le petit être dans une couverture et le mit sur la poitrine de sa maman. Les larmes encore aux yeux, Brennan dit connaissance avec son fils, ce petit être qui avait vécu 9mois en elle.

« Salut, toi. » Dit-elle tous en caressant sa petite joue de son pouce.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et elle se retrouva avec une paire d'yeux bleus transperçants.

« Il a tes yeux, Bones. » Dit Booth, encore émerveillé. « C'est le plus beau bébé qui puisse exister, chérie. »

« Oui, il est très beau. » Dit-elle, elle détacha son regard de celui de son fils, et le dirigea vers celui de son mari. « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime. » Dit-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils regardèrent leurs fils avec adoration, ce petit être qu'ils avaient créé tous les deux, un peu de lui et un peu d'elle, pendant quelques minutes avant que Brennan ne déclare :

« Bienvenue au monde, Henry Michael Booth. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Impressions ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser. Ca fait toujours plaisir :D<strong>


End file.
